


Shady Reunion

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coco could seduce you with a glance, F/F, Fluff, Shade Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: “Ya know,” Blake butted in “Yang could always use a little more practice. I bet she’d love a personal lesson.”If the brawler could have been more confused, she would have imploded.“But no, I - I think that’s not a good - I can’t -”“We could always talk over dinner if you’d like.” Coco was giving her full smolder. Velvet looked like she was having a heart attack.





	Shady Reunion

It was so hot in Vacuo. Qrow hadn’t stopped complaining about it and Maria hadn’t stopped complaining about him. Blake almost cried with joy when they finally caught sight of Shade Academy.

“Oh thank God. These two might finally shut up,” Weiss muttered, echoing her thoughts.

Maria glared, but didn’t come back at her. Maybe the thought of air conditioning was enough to stave off a fight. Blake was used to heat, but not a dry heat like this. All that stood between them and this sweet release were these massive double doors.

“Uncle Qrow, why don’t you and Ruby head to the headmaster and catch them up. The rest of us can go try to find somewhere to stay on campus.”

There was one bonus to the heat - Yang’s outfit had gone on a diet. Blake couldn’t help but admire the cleavage and short shorts. She had managed to keep from drooling on their trip here, but only just.

“Actually,” Nora piped up, “I’m starving. Why don’t we go find the cafeteria? Once we’re full, we’ll all sleep better.”

Yang sighed in resignation. “Alright. Let’s find someone to point us toward the mess hall. Ruby, I’ll grab you a bunch of cookies.”

They parted as Qrow led Ruby off to the headmaster’s office and Jaune flagged down a random student. With a less than enthusiastic grunt, the kid pointed down the hallway on their right. The school was huge and spacious. The rough and sandy stone walls looked a lot older and weathered than they actually were. Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they located the cafeteria. What they didn’t expect was to find much more.

“Weiss? Blake? Guys? What are you all doing here?”

Velvet’s complete disbelief was all over her face. Her exclamation caught the attention of the rest of team CVFY. They all immediately rose to come greet the weary travelers. Yatsuhashi pulled Jaune into a very unexpected hug. The blonde looked mildly terrified.

“I am sorry for the loss of your partner. Pyrrha was a good woman and a strong fighter.”

“Th-thank you,” Jaune sputtered. The big man backed up and gave a solid nod.

“You guys are all ok!” Velvet squealed. “We were so worried after Beacon. You were missing, you were seriously injured, and Ruby was - wait. Where’s Ruby? Is she ok?”

Yang laughed. “She’s fine. She’s with our uncle in the headmaster’s office catching them up on Haven and Atlas. Might take a while to explain, but you’ll see her soon enough. There’s plenty to catch up on with us too! We’ve had quite the adventure.”

“I’d say the adventure did you some good, kid. You certainly aren’t the little hothead I remember. And I’m digging the new ensemble - shows off those guns a little better.”

Coco’s eyes were giving her body the once-over. Her flirty wink almost had Blake seeing red, but then she caught poor Velvet’s terrified look. It was clear that this was making her incredibly insecure. Blake knew that look; she had sported the same one. Yang’s face looked flustered for another reason entirely. Oh, this could be fun.

“I - I thank you but I um, you see I -”

“I’m wondering if you could handle my gatling gun. Not many people can and I don’t let many people handle my… weapons.”

Yang was so solidly flushed, she looked sunburnt.

“Ya know,” Blake butted in “Yang could always use a little more practice. I bet she’d love a personal lesson.”

If the brawler could have been more confused, she would have imploded.

“But no, I - I think that’s not a good - I can’t -”

“We could always talk over dinner if you’d like.” Coco was giving her full smolder. Velvet looked like she was having a heart attack.

“I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

Ren looked like he choked on air, Nora grinned evilly, Jaune looked stunned, and Weiss just rolled her eyes. Oscar looked like he’d rather have chosen to go with Qrow.

“Oh, so that’s what we are now? I’d have liked a little foreplay.”

Everyone just stared at Maria in horror.

“Jesus, can no one take a joke? It’s not like it’s a big secret anyway. You haven’t been able to keep your hands to yourself for weeks. And don’t think for a second I don’t know what went on in that room of yours - I’m old, not stupid. Or deaf.”

Coco laughed. “Don’t worry you two. I’ve been waiting for you idiots to get together for a long time. You’ve been acting like Velvet and I did ever since that dance. I placed bets on the Vytal Festival, but Velvet bet on the end of the year.”

“Wait, you two are…”

“Of course! I fell head over heels for this nugget after a week with her at Beacon.”

Velvet blushed, but looked pleased. She tucked herself into Coco’s side possessively. It prompted Blake to reach out and grab Yang’s hand. The simple gesture seemed to bring Yang’s jaw off the floor.

“Right, well now that we’ve got that figured out, can we pleeeeease go get some food?” Nora was practically dancing with anticipation. “We can talk about feelings once I’ve shown some love to my stomach.”

“Follow us! The spread here is different than Beacon, but it’s still great!”

The gang eagerly took off, but Blake tugged at the hand to stay. Yang looked at her in question, but acquiesced. She took a deep breath.

“You called me your girlfriend,” she began softly. “Did you mean that? Is that what we are?”

The blonde looked confused. “I mean, are we not? Do you not want to be?”

“No no, of course I do! I just needed to be sure you meant it. I want to be sure that this means something. That we mean something.”

“Blake, we mean everything.”

With a laugh, the faunus pulled her down for a quick kiss.

“Come on, I need to get my _girlfriend_ fed before Nora consumes the entire kitchen.”


End file.
